


Nunca Jamás

by Erzs



Series: Reto Abril [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo quería más que solo el poder, que ser un alfa. Quería lo que Scott siempre le había robado. A ese chico de piel pálida que podía iluminar toda una habitación con su presencia. Songfic de Anabantha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca Jamás

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Teen Wolf ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los he tomado para esta cosa rara.  
> Dia 12 Reto Fanfictionero  
> Canción: Nunca Jamás por Anabantha

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado en Beacon Hills pero de algún modo todo parecía igual. Ahora tenía un propósito, una misión que los doctores habían planeado para él desde que lo hubieran convertido en esta nueva y mejorada especie.

Aunque él tenía sus propios planes. Más al volver y encontrarse, no solo a Scott completamente cambiado, sino a Stiles. Desde antes que todo pasara, desde que era un niño que se había hecho amigo de ese par de “chicos raros” había tenido esa enorme fascinación con ese chico pálido y lleno de lunares. Su creatividad, y su manera tan torpe de ser, le fue inevitable ir cayendo por él.

Es por eso que sabía, él debía ser uno de los primeros que agregara a su manada. Y a la vez, tampoco quería que se “corrompiera” al convertirse en alguien como él. Su existencia humana, ligeramente oscurecida por el nogitsune era perfecta.

Por eso decidió ayudarlo a ir hacía él. Cuando ocurrió lo de Donovan, le hizo creer que estaba completamente de su lado (que en cierto modo era verdad), que había sufrido demasiado con la pérdida de su hermana, que en realidad lo único que necesitaba era alguien que le ayudará a calmar esa sensación de soledad y vacío, pero todo esto era falso, una manera de convencer a Stiles de ayudarle, de  dejar a Scott y ser parte de su manada… O por lo menos esto es lo que se decía a sí mismo a diario.

…

Cuando descubrieron su juego, cuando entendieron que él estaba con los doctores, temió perderlo para siempre. Todo este tiempo había creído que con sacar a Scott de su camino sería suficiente, pero al parecer, él era como una molesta cucaracha que se negaba a desaparecer. Claro que Stiles había vuelto corriendo hacia él apenas aclararon la situación… Y eso solo lo ponía más furioso.

Pero ni aún en esa situación se habían puesto contra él. No confiaban, pero no se le oponían. Eso le daba esperanza. Un poco más de presión y aquél chico sería completamente suyo.

…

Había hecho todo lo que los doctores le pidieron, había cumplido con cada parte de su trato y aun así ellos lo habían rechazado, no había cumplido lo prometido. No le pudieron dar el status de alfa ni manada. No le habían dado a Stiles. Pero el los destruiría. Se vengaría de es engaño en su contra. Usaría su propia arma contra ellos. Obtendría la fuerza, el estatus de la Bestia y todos se rendirían ante él, nunca más se atreverían a burlarse. Y con su propia fuerza, con sus propios méritos conseguiría todo lo que había deseado. TODOS caerían ante él. ¿Y Stiles? Vendría con sus propios pies hacía el, rogándole ser parte de su manada.

…

Cuando Stiles se enteró de lo que le ocurrió a Theo mientras él ayudaba a Malia su primer pensamiento fue que había obtenido su merecido. Cómo deseo haber estado ahí para verlo pagar por sus crímenes.

Y a la vez… No entendía esa extraña sensación en su pecho. Theo había sido arrastrado a Dios sabrá donde, pero no podía ser un lugar agradable. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, muy en el fondo, sabía que Theo no era culpable del todo. Lo había conocido antes y sabía que solía ser un chico agradable, hasta lo consideraba un amigo.

Tal vez si hubieran tenido más tiempo, en circunstancias diferentes, las cosas podrían ser muy distintas.

Tal vez le pudieran haber ayudado con toda esa ira, ese dolor. Esas ansias de poder.

Miró hacía el cielo, en busca de una luna ausente. Tal vez, si pudiera volverlo a ver podría salvarlo.

Un simple deseo.

**Author's Note:**

> No andaba muerta, andaba en finales(?)  
> Y pues el reto de "Abril" lo seguire, pero ya no tan seguido. Hare uno de mis fic "regulares" y uno del reto.  
> Y Stheo... ¿Qué puedo decir? Esto probablemente este super OoC, pero tenía que escribir algo de ellos. Es que son bellos ♥  
> En fin, Gracias por leer~  
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
